Final Fantasy VII Decendents
by Iken Hokori
Summary: This takes place fivehundered and fifty years after the events of FFVI, enjoy
1. Beginning

Well, I've decided to do a FFVII fic, I hope its good....man, I almost forgot how fun writing is, its really helped relieve some stress :) yeah, well, this takes place about 550 years after the events of FFVII.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Running through the glowing red canyon, running silently, careful not to disturb anything, they ran with great speed. Their fur matched the red- orange of the canyon walls and their tails flaming the sun in the sky. The three wolf-like creatures easily ran up the canyon wall and where looking down on what appeared to be a forest of both trees and rusting metal. The one in the lead, obviously much older and wiser than the other two who appeared to be cubs, let out a loud roar that echoed throughout the area.  
  
"Welcome to Midgar," He said to the two young cubs behind him looking down on the ruined city. "Once a great mechanical city nearly 500 years ago, now a forest full of life."  
  
"Grandpa Nanaki, we've heard this story before." Said one of the young ones, by her voice you can tell she's female, "when can we go in?"  
  
"Yeah gramps, I wanna go in." said the other one impatiently, this one a male. They seemed to be twins.  
  
"Patients, you two are not old enough yet. Maybe in about fifty years." Nanaki said.  
  
"Fifty years?" they both complained.  
  
"No complaining. Naki," he looked towards the male, "Natia," the female, "you both must be prepared physically and mentally to go down there, you understand?" Nanaki asked them.  
  
"Yes." Natia said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Naki said.  
  
"Okay, let's head home then." Nanaki said turning back and leaving as silently as they came.  
  
Well, the first part is a little short, but the next chapters will be longer, this was just introducing some characters, you guys should recognize one of the, and maybe all three if you watched the thing after the credits, well, okay, I'll write more later. 


	2. Exploring Mithgar

Well, here is the second chapter of the story, intro to another character, hope you like it.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Come on gramps, let's go already." Naki said impatiently.  
  
"You've waited fifty years, you can wait a few minutes." Said the aging Nanaki.  
  
"You can't blame him, we have been waiting a long time, I'm excited myself" Natia admitted.  
  
"I'm coming, give me a break, I'm getting old." Nanaki said standing up.  
  
They started out through the familiar canyon towards Mithgar. "I can't believe it, we are finally going!" Naki said excitedly.  
  
Natia rolled her eyes and said, "You're acting like a child...again."  
  
"Stop acting so mature, I know you're just as excited as me."  
  
"But I have-" she was cut off.  
  
"We can always turn around." Nanaki said and both where immediately silent. He smiled to himself and enjoyed the quiet journey.  
  
They approached the abandoned city and looked for the entrance. Once Nanaki told Natia to take a key he had around his neck and use it on the door. A few lights flicked on and off and the door slide open a few inches before it shut down.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to push it open." Nanaki said. They worked to push open the rusty door. "We'll have to be careful, I'm not sure how stable the upper plates are. Come on, we need to go to the center to start get up to the upper plates." He said heading towards their destination.  
  
Natia lifted her head and sniffing the air, "I smell something, its coming from over there." She ran towards a building that looked like it was a church. As they entered the church Natia went to the front. "Wow! Pretty flowers." She said looking at the wild flowers.  
  
"Even after all this time your flowers still grow." Nanaki said thoughtfully.  
  
"Whose flowers?" asked Naki.  
  
"An old friends, come now, we must go." Nanaki said turning back once more to view the flowers before leaving.  
  
They reached the center where train tracks lead to the top. "There use to be a train that went to the top. It hasn't worked for a very long time, so I guess we'll have to climb.  
  
Naki sighed, "We have to climb all the way up?"  
  
"It's the only way up, might as well get started." Natia said starting up.  
  
They walked for what seemed like an eternity up the rusting tracks to the upper plate. Once reaching it they approached the Shinra tower. "Let me guess, now we have to climb that." Naki sighed.  
  
"Yep, that's correct." Nanaki said.  
  
"I knew it, this kinda sucks." Naki said.  
  
"Yeah, well, at least we're almost to where we need to go." Natia said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
They climbed the stairs of the tower because, like everything else run by technology in this city, it was broken and way out of order.  
  
"I never want to climb another stair for the rest of my life" Naki said, exiting the stair case into what appeared to be a storage area. Cages and boxes, all with numbers lined the walls.  
  
Nanaki walk towards a cage number XIII. "This is where I was kept for a long time and studied and experimented on."  
  
"Yeah yeah, then you got rescued and went on to save the world. We've heard this story before gramps." Naki said.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, guess all the old do is remember the past." Nanaki said looking around. He stopped looking at a rather large crate labeled XII. "What's this? I remember them bringing it in but never saw what was inside, let's have a peek."  
  
"Is it safe?" Natia asked.  
  
"Sure, we can probably handle anything that attacks us." Naki said confidently.  
  
"Well, let's see what we have here" Nanaki said, pulling open the large front of the rusting metal crate. Inside it seemed to be filled with boxes and file cabinets. The only thing that seemed different from everything else was a pod of some sort with a small window on it. "Well this is interesting." Nanaki said walking over to the pod. He stood up on his hind legs leaning against the pod trying to look into the window. It was covered with so much dust that he could see anything. He blew and wiped the dust away with a paw and again looked into the window, jumping back immediately after what he saw.  
  
"What's wrong?" Natia asked.  
  
"It's a person in there," Nanaki said, walking over to what seemed to be a control panel for the pod. "It's still working, so that means he's still alive."  
  
"Huh? A guy is alive in there?" Naki asked looking inside. "Whoa! Are you sure that's even human?"  
  
"I don't know, but we'll find out, I'm letting him out." Nanaki said pressing buttons with his nose. Some lights started flashing and the words "defrosting in process" appeared on the key pad. Slowly the pod opened and the person fell out onto the floor on his stomach. The most noticeable features were the dragon like tale and wings. He seemed to be shivering.  
  
"Natia, get something to put on him. He needs cloths in order to warm up." Nanaki said and Natia responded by nodding and running off. She returned a little bit later with what seemed to be an old blanket.  
  
"It's all I could find at the moment." She said setting it on the boy.  
  
He shivered and pulled the blanket around him, then said, "W-Where am I?"  
  
"You're safe, don't worry." Nanaki said.  
  
"Yeah, you just woke up from being a popsicle." Naki said.  
  
"Gee, nice one Naki. That's exactly what I'd wanna hear when I just woke up" Natia said.  
  
"Well, m-my eyes s-seem to b-be frozen shut." Said the boy, he seemed to be about 14 or 15.  
  
"We'll just have to wait until you warm up." Nanaki said waiting. After waiting awhile he slowly opened his eyes, which matched his dragon-like appearance. "Well, now that you can see, I'm Nanaki. What's your name?"  
  
"Umm..." looking carefully at the three, "I'm Kaze."  
  
"Hello Kaze, I'm Natia." Natia said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm Naki, so what exactly are you?" Naki asked.  
  
"Naki! That's very rude." Natia said.  
  
"Hmm? What do you mean?" Kaze asked, looking confused, "and also, were am I, and what is this place, what happened to Shinra?"  
  
"Well, I guess you do explain some explanation." Nanaki said. And so began the long explanation of what had happened while Kaze slumbered in the freezing pod.  
  
Well, that's it, I'll explain more in the next chapter, tell me what you all think =) 


End file.
